Annihilator
The Annihilator was an automated battlesuit created by Hephaestus for Ares in the animated TV series Justice League Unlimited. It is an enemy of Wonder Woman, Hawk, Dove, Shayera Hol (formerly Hawkgirl), Hades (DC), and the Justice League. The Annihilator appeared in the episodes "Hawk and Dove", "Task Force X" and "The Balance". It was also mentioned in the episode "The Doomsday Sanction". History "Hawk and Dove" Ares (DC) had the Annihilator forged by Hephaestus for the purpose of exacerbating the civil war in Kaznia. Offering it free-of-charge to Nardoc, the leader of the hard-pressed Northern tribes, Ares touted it as the perfect aid to their cause. Nardoc put it to good use early on, using it to spearhead a counterattack against the Southern forces that successfully drove them away. The Annihilator tore through several units of the Southern army. It even proved too strong for Wonder Woman, Hawk, and Dove who tried to stop it in its tracks. Recognizing Hephaestus's mark on the machine's breastplate, Wonder Woman confronted him. Hephaestus confessed that all of his creations contained a weakness, but he wouldn't tell her what the Annihilator's was. However, he gave her a hint that she figured out in the midst of the next battle between the Kaznians and it was revealed that the Annihilator was indestructible, but required aggression to power it. As it approached the Southerners' camp, Dove convinced the guards to lower their weapons. Deprived of its fuel, the Annihilator shut down. "The Doomsday Sanction" The Annihilator is briefly mentioned by Tala during a Cadmus meeting and she discusses about stealing "the armor", which foreshadows the events of "Task Force X". "Task Force X" The inert Annihilator was stored aboard the Watchtower until it was reactivated by Task Force X (the Suicide Squad) for Project Cadmus (DC). It assists Task Force X in escaping the Watchtower and helps defeat some of the super heroes that tried to prevent them from leaving. It is then delivered to Amanda Waller and Tala. "The Balance" The Annihilator would later be experimented on by Tala, trying to find a way to remove its weakness. When she was unsuccessful, her mentor, Felix Faust, then existing only as a disembodied soul, tricked her into speaking an incantation that released him from his confinement and allowed him to possess the Annihilator. It became Faust's new body, with which he immediately traveled to Themyscira and defeated the Amazons, stormed into Tartarus, and overcame Hades, thus making himself master of the underworld. He was shortly confronted by Diana and Shayera Hol, along with Hades himself. Although Faust managed to remove the Annihilator's weakness, it was still vulnerable to Shayera's Nth metal mace, which disrupted magic and made it vulnerable to damage. After Shayera struck the initial blow, Diana took up the mace and destroyed the armor, leaving a small portion of Faust's soul drifting loose. Gallery Images Annihilator.jpg|Annihilator's first appearance in "Hawk and Dove" Annihilator and Task Force X.jpg|Annihilator with Task Force X in "Task Force X" Annihilator and Tala.png|Tala transferring Felix Faust's soul into the Annihilator in "The Balance" Videos The Annihilator Justice League Unlimited Convenience Justice League Unlimited Out of Control War Justice League Unlimited Cooling Down Justice League Unlimited Sabotage Justice League Unlimited Brute Force Justice League Unlimited Huge Prize Justice League Unlimited Banished Justice League Unlimited Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Hades vs. Felix Faust Trivia *The Annihilator is similar to the Destroyer (Marvel) due to that they are both advanced suits of armor forged by gods and are both indestructible. Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Pawns Category:Amoral Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Possessed Objects Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Magic Category:Justice League Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Dark Knights Category:Science Fantasy Villains